


【EC /PWP】along the way（原著设定）

by Miaojijiji



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:35:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29858880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miaojijiji/pseuds/Miaojijiji
Summary: 四处招揽变种人时的故事。warning：半公共场合/语言羞辱/舔肛
Relationships: EC - Relationship, Erik Lehnsherr & Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier





	【EC /PWP】along the way（原著设定）

“你想换个工作吗？穿着衣服的那种。”

还漂浮在半空中的变种人挑了挑眉，翅膀扇动带来的嗡嗡声充斥着不太大的空间，考虑到房间的使用作用，倚坐在床上的两人倒不太担心被人听到奇怪的声响。

“我相信你们和我是同类人……”日后被称作angle的女孩慢条斯理地说，“但你们是什么人？”

“我们暂时可以说是为政府服务。”charles说。

“你像是，但你身边这个散发着反社会气息的人可不像。”

“噢。”charles不禁笑出了声，“……相信我，这是，嗯，我的同事，千真万确。”

“好吧，我对你们的关系持怀疑态度。”angle的视线在两人身上游走，“不过听起来是个不错的选择，那我们现在就走？”

“如果你愿意的话。”

“等我去把行李收拾带走，在这等我，用不了多久。”

看着变种女孩闪身走出玻璃门走远——出于这种地方的实用性，全都是恶趣味的单向玻璃——erik揽住身侧人的腰揉捏着：“同事？嗯？”

“我认为这种说法并没有错。”charles也不阻拦，反倒向erik身边靠了靠，啜饮着冰镇的酒，“而且她看人很准。”

“你是指反社会气息？”

“不，我们的关系。”charles把酒杯放下，微笑着凑近了仍旧不老实地在腰间游走的手的主人，“不限于同事。”

唇瓣相贴，两人却都没有下一步的动作，charles有自信这个男人对自己毫无抵抗力，但今天却有些反常，为什么？他有些疑惑。

当然，他完全忽略了他们来之前在酒店的那一发，早上借着晨间骚动来的那一发，以及等待夜总会开业之前，下午在车内的那一发……哦，也许不止一发，不过谁会特意去数呢。

热恋中的情人们总是这样不是吗？charles这么安慰自己。

他自己也说不清他们是怎么互相吸引的，他们完全不同，从成长环境，到三观认知，从处事态度，到理想信念，他们有太多的截然不同。

但爱情总是说不清起始的。charles发誓那晚他们绝对是在一边下棋一边讨论变种人在社会中的存在合理性，他们争论地有些激烈，互不让步，各持己见。charles愤愤地起身去挪动离得远的棋子，抬头后正对上那双灰绿色的眼睛，直直地望着他，像深渊一样将他吸入。

太近了——这是那晚charles最后一个没有失控的想法。

于是棋子散落一地。

erik也正如charles所自信的那样，他对charles毫无抵抗力。在charles笑着拉开浴袍的腰带、露出赤裸的身体时，在他被朦胧的快感叫醒、发现charles用卖力的口活给他了一个早安惊喜时，在charles贴在自己身上难耐地磨蹭、车窗上都布满了呼出的热气时。erik对爱人的乞求从不吝啬，一次又一次让他哭喊着高潮、精疲力竭地依偎在自己怀里。

这一次也是一样。

“……那女孩很快就会回来。”

“我不在乎。”

我也不在乎，erik想，被看到可能更好，这样她就能明白charles究竟属于谁了。

～～～

单向玻璃真是人类最伟大的发明之一。

erik这么想着，越发努力地用舌头逗弄着那一片软肉，舌尖在甬道里四下探索着，一丝一毫的震颤和收缩都通过舌尖的神经传了回来——charles很兴奋。

哪怕他此时浑身不着寸缕，赤裸着被摁在面前的单向玻璃上，撑着玻璃的双手和被紧紧捉住的双腿颤抖不停。更重要的是，玻璃之外依旧是夜总会里的狂欢景象，人来人往，就离赤裸的自己不足一米——charles呻吟着，身体格外诚实地兴奋不已，他湿的简直能打湿大腿了。

“够了，erik……”漫长的前戏让他几近痛苦，他挣扎着伸出手想要扒下对方的衣物。在迅速地让charles褪光衣服的同时，erik几次打掉了charles不安分的手，现在依旧是穿戴整齐的样子。erik抓住charles的手按在玻璃上，俯身啃咬着他的脖颈。

“我只会拉开拉链操你。”他也确实这么做了，拉下拉链毫不客气地一顶到底。

charles高高的仰起头呜咽着，胸膛一下子贴上了玻璃，冰凉的触感让他浑身一哆嗦，下意识地向后退，又因为异物的深入感而慌乱地扑上玻璃，委屈地小口小口喘着气。

erik看着好笑，坏心眼地向前推进，将怀中的教授彻底卡在了身体和玻璃之间，小幅顶弄着。

“唔……！”敏感的乳尖被迫在冰冷的玻璃上研磨，刺激感伴着快感一同在脑海中炸裂。

erik很享受这种有节奏的，不慌不忙的顶弄，尽管他的爱人一直在哼哼唧唧地表达自己的不满，他也是乐在其中。潮水般又丝缎般的快感让charles浑身无力，瘫软着身子呻吟。

突然，玻璃外一个西装革履的男人揽着一个衣着暴露的舞女有说有笑地走了过来，一个措不及防的壁咚将舞女摁在了玻璃上，耳鬓厮磨起来。

突如其来的震动吓地charles浑身一颤，猛然绞紧的后穴逼的erik险些缴械投降。

“见鬼……”玻璃外的两人丝毫没有要走的意思，charles咬着牙，羞耻感几乎要把他淹没了，“去床上……erik。”

“刚才说要在玻璃这边的可不是我。”erik还是在不紧不慢地耸动着，啃咬着charles羞红的耳垂。

“啊……别咬，不要……别在这。”charles几乎是在哀求了，虽然对性事热情非常，但良好的家教让他无法忍受将私密之事暴露于人前。

“不行。”

“erik——”

“我们可没有多少时间了，charles。”伴随着这句话的，是突然爆发的、暴风雨般的抽插。charles控制不住地尖叫起来，erik突然以难以置信的速度和力度操起他来，小腹拍在他的屁股上，像是惩戒一般发出啪啪的声响。看着爱人的饱满的臀肉被拍打得颤动不已，erik伸手用力捏了一把，换来了charles包含爱欲的呻吟。

“慢一点，啊！慢一点……erik……唔！”被顶弄到话都说不完整，charles眨着眼睛，把过多分泌的泪水尽数挤出眼眶。粗大的性器本就将后穴撑的满满当当，猛烈的抽插更是摩擦过甬道内的每一寸，一下一下地顶上敏感点带来舒爽到痛苦的欢愉，过多的快感让charles下意识地想逃开，却被牢牢禁锢住不得动弹，只能流着眼泪承受着炸裂的快感。

“你就喜欢这样，不是吗宝贝。”

“不……”

“看看你的样子，扒光了被人操，我会射你一肚子精液，拉上拉链离开，你就屁股里含着男人的精液等着下个人光顾是吗。”erik咬重了光顾二字，其中包含的意义让charles浑身颤抖，既羞耻难当又兴奋异常，他顺水推舟地接了下去：“是，是的，先生……”

“大家都看得到你，这样赤裸着身体求欢，竟然还会兴奋吗。”

“是……嗯……”

“舒服吗，嗯？”

“嗯……erik，摸摸我……”erik没有继续刁难charles，伸手帮他撸动起来，一抬眼却发现那个变种女孩从远处向这边走来。

“！！”charles明显也看到了，身体瞬间紧绷，快要攀上顶峰的预感和即将被人发现的羞耻让他陷入两难，激烈的性事让他几乎用不了心电感应。

“射出来，charles，就在这里。”erik狠狠地撸了一把charles炽热的性器，他就啜泣着高潮了，一股股的白灼洒在单向玻璃上。erik退出了酥软温热的后穴，失去支撑的charles腿一软跪坐在了地上，赤裸的后背上被猛然射满了精液——erik也到了顶端。

erik也喘着气坐了下来，靠着身后的大床，将charles拉进怀中亲吻着他泛红的脸颊和耳垂，“满足了？”

charles闭着眼睛蹭着爱人的胸膛，用满意的鼻音回答他，顺便脑了一下那个可怜的变种女孩，让她以为忘带东西又绕了回去。毕竟charles对事后温存的热爱丝毫不亚于对性事本事的热爱，这也是性与爱的重要区别——他总是这么告诉erik。

~~~

angle回到这里时，女人的直觉告诉她有什么不太对劲。尽管那两个自称为政府服务的男人还是像刚才那样靠坐在那里喝着酒，一副什么也没有发生过的样子。

“抱歉花的时间有点久了。”

“哦，当然没关系。”叫做charles的男人笑得异常愉悦，“时间正好。”

————

看first class时看到这一段还奇怪为什么angle敢直接飞起来，明明后面就是玻璃大家都看得见，后来才后知后觉地发现那应该是单向玻璃啊……特殊场所情趣标配（x

中间那一段比较激烈的大家可自行脑补法鲨在《羞耻》里和喜欢的人上床却萎了（…）然后招妓的那一段，那个力度，那个频率，我o13relkdsyf8e……高潮后倒在地上一个人坐着真是让人心疼，真希望隔壁的brain小天使能抱抱他QAQ

总之玻璃和后入真是好东西啊好东西///


End file.
